The present invention relates to a machine for processing plywood sheets which are continuously conveyed in a follow-on sequence one behind the other. More particularly, it relates to a machine of the above-mentioned type which has a horizontal transporting and supporting roller, and a cutter which is movable above the roller toward and away from the roller, a sensing device, for rejecting defective plywood sheets, or sheet portions, and a transporting device which includes at least one transporting band arranged ahead of the transporting and supporting roller for transporting the plywood sheets.
Machines of the above-mentioned type are known in the art. In such a known machine the plywood sheets, which are supplied one behind the other to the region of the cutter, are tested there, and the portions of the plywood sheets which, for example, do not have the required thickness, are cut off. Testing of these waste portions is performed above the transporting and supporting roller, on which the plywood sheet is supported tangentially. Utilization of the outer surface of the transporting and supporting roller as an "abutment table" for the plywood sheet region to be tested has the disadvantage, however, that the accuracy of the testing is somewhat inadequate, because of the curved surface of the transporting and supporting roller. Moreover, any deviations of the outer surface of the transporting and supporting roller from an exactly circular cylindrical shape have an unfavorable effect on the accuracy of the testing of the thickness of the plywood sheets. This deviation from the circular cylindrical shape is known to be denoted as a "bump".